Pain
by NightWorldFreak
Summary: This is a story i wrote. I got a lot of ideas from Night World so i thought this would be a good place for it. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story after reading the night world series. It is my own personal story but has the soul mate principle in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any names that I might include in my story that come from the night world.

It was a nice quiet day at the Villa house.

My mother Cora was sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer. She is forty one years old but she is lucky enough that she looks as if she is in her mid thirties. Her eyes are a light brown color and they match the color of her hair. Which falls just below her shoulders.

Then there is my little sister, Renny. She is seventeen years old but could possibly poss as a nineteen year old. She also has light brown hair that falls down to the middle of her back. Her eyes are hazel and they tend to change color with whatever she decides to wear. Right now, she is upstairs in her room working on her homework.

And then there is me, Iris. I am twenty three years old but for some ungodly known reason I have been told I only look about nineteen or twenty. I have jet black hair that is cut short. It falls past my chin in the front and gradually gets shorter in the back. And my eyes are a shade lighter than black with a thick silver ring around the outside.

Just yesterday Renny had decided to graduate early from high school. After a very long conversation, it was decided that we would both apply for college and go together. It was very hard for me to agree because we all know that our mom or myself could afford it. But in the end, mom wouldn't take no for an answer.

So there I was, sitting on my bed staring blankly at the tv trying to bring myself to start apply to colleges.

Finally I placed my laptop on my legs and opened up my internet browser.

After working for around three hours, I shut down my computer and put it away. I yawned and decided to go to sleep. So I turned on my i pod and turned off my light.

Normally it takes a while for me to fall asleep but tonight I was asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

DREAM: I was standing in a kitchen I have never seen before. I was washing dishes when a pair of arms snaked around my waist and hugged me close. I turned around to look at his face. As I did he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He whispered in my ear, "I'll be back." Smiling, I replied, "OK."

And with that he was gone. I turned back to the sink so I could finish the dishes that were still in the sink. The smile was still on my face as I put the last dish on the counter. As I started to dry my hands I heard a low growl coming from behind me. Without thinking I turned in the direction of the growling. And then I saw it, a wolf. I tried to scream but my throat was swollen shut, so no noise was escaping. Thats when it lunged at me, grabbing me by the arm with its teeth, and started dragging me toward the front door. Into the darkness.

When my eyes opened again, it took me a minute to realize I was in my bedroom. I thought about the dream for a few more minutes and let sleep take me. Thankfully no more dreams.

The next time I woke up, the sun was shinning right in my eyes. Ahh. I tried to get out of the bed but my body was protesting. As I stretched my muscles, it sounded like all the joints in my body popped at the same time. Then my stomach growled. Time for food. I usually only eat once a day. Then I looked at the time and realized it was one thirty pm. No wonder I was hungry. I walked to the pantry and got a pop-tart and then got a glass of water. When I had my food I went back to my room to finish up the applications for college.

It seemed to take forever. The only time I left my computer was to use the bathroom. I wanted to get them finished. The faster they were done the sooner I didn't have to worry about it any more.

I finally finished at eight thirty pm. My body was still exhausted from the crappy night sleep I had the night before, so I decided to go to bed early tonight.

I probably laid there for fifteen minutes before I was in a deep sleep.

DREAM: I was in an old style house. But it was a different house then my last dream. I was laying in a bed with the same guy from the last dream. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then I got out of bed and headed for the door. I got maybe two feet from the door and then I felt a kick coming from my stomach. Placing my hand on the bottom of my stomach, I said, "Good morning baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review. This is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any night world names that might be in my story.

_Italics are thoughs inside Iris's head_

**Bold are Iris thoughts back to the voice.**

My eyes flew open and before I knew it, I was getting out of my bed and walking toward the kitchen.

___Iris?_

My head shot up and I looked to my left, then to my right. But to my suprise, there was nobody there. I shook my head and filled my glass, then took a drink.

_Iris?_

I couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. I thought about it for a minute and decided to try something.

**Hello?** I thought to my self.

It was quite for a few seconds and then thats when I heard a soft laugh.

_I was wondering when you would figure it out._

** Who are you?** I was really starting to freak out. I could feel my heart beat pick up speed.

_Come outside to your back yard, I have a surprise for you. _Then he laughed again. But this one sounded very evil.

Every part of my brain was screaming not to listen, but I couldnt help it. I am naturally curious. So I headed out the back door. Before I shut it, I made sure that it was locked, and then shut it tightly.

I took a few steps out into the yard the I said, **Ok. I'm here. What do you want?**

At first there was no answer, but then I heard food steps and a shadowed figure came into my line of sight. I was not prepared for what happened next. The shadowed figure disappeared and then reappeared inches away from me with his hands on my throat.

I was in shock. His hand was not chocking me at the moment but I still started to get it off of me. But nothing worked. Finally I stopped fighting and took a look at the man standing in front of me. He was taller than me by a head. His black hair was in his face and...oh my god...his eyes were glowing bright red.

_He's always been fascinated by you. _The man said, more to himself than anything. _I don't understand. Your human._ He took a good look into my eyes and an evil looking smile crossed his face. _But I'm going to change that._

**What do you mean, change that? Who are you?** My heart was in my throat. I was trying so hard not to sound scared but I failed miserably.

That's when the man threw his head back and laughed. _My name is Val. And as for your first question, its so much easier to show you._

The hand around my neck tightened, and Val was moving in slow motion.

Once he was close enough to my neck, he didn't waste any time, he bit me. I could feel his fangs break through my skin. I fought the urge to scream, my brain was sending me messages that if I screamed he would hurt me more.

It's a weird feeling you know. Feeling your blood leaving your body. Your limbs start to get heavy, almost like they are concrete. Then you can feel your own heart beat slow down.

Val finally lifted his head, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Everything was fuzzy. My eyes were going in and out of focus. Then I saw Val lift his arm and make a cut on his wrist. Then he brought it down to my mouth. I tried to fight but I couldn't feel my body by this time. Once Val had finished, I was unconscious, but the weird thing about it was that I could still hear everything around me.

Val was talking to me out loud now. "It's a shame I can't keep you. You are very pretty."

Before Val could say anything else, I heard running and a new voice, "Get away from her."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any names that might come from the Night World Series

_Italics: Voices spoken in Iris's Head_

**Bold: Iris's answers**

Val chuckled, "Ahh. So go to see you Spike. How have you been?" I could tell the tone of his voice was a mix between angry and amusement.

"I said, get away from her." Spike paused then continued, "Why her? Why now?"

"Because it hurts you more." was all Val said.

And with that, I heard a gush of wind and I knew that Val was gone. Then I heard footsteps walking in my direction. And suddenly the ground was gone from underneath me and I was moving. Thats when he spoke, "Its going to be ok. I'm going to take care of you."

I had no idea who this was but I suddenly felt safe. The way he said that made me feel like he ment it. I was quiet for a few seconds when it hit me, I could probably talk to him with my mind too.

**Who are you?** As soon as I asked my question I could tell that we had stopped.

_How are you doing this?_

Ok, I was confused now. **Doing what?**

_Talking with your mind. You shouldn't be able to do that, especially since you are in the middle of the change._

Ok, I was very confused now.** I don't know. This is how Val and I where talking...But you still haven't answered my question, who are you?**

There was silence and we started moving again. _My name is Spike. We have met before but a long time ago. _He paused. I could tell that he was deep in thought. _Can you move yet?_

**No.**

_Thats ok. Don't worry about it. Some times it can take up to twenty four hours before you can begin to move._

Wow, that really sucks. I usually cant sit still for a minute. This is going to drive me crazy. **Where are we?**

_We are in Belleville still. My family has a house not to far from here._

I decided to relax the rest of the way, not wanting to anger him with all my questions. Then I felt the wind slow down and then I realized we were slowing down. A few seconds later I heard a door open and then close behind us. About ten seconds later I was being laid down on a bed. **Are you going to leave me here?**

Spike laughed very softly, "_Yes. I have to go talk to my family. I will be back as soon as I can. Try and get some sleep."_

"**Ok."**

I thought sleeping would be impossible, but to my surprise I fell asleep right away.

When I woke up I noticed I was able to see again. I sat up on the bed and also noticed that Spike was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room reading. I was shocked at how well I could see. It was still dark in the room but I could see everything. When I looked at Spike my heart skipped a few beats. He had bleach blond hair that was spiked up. Ironic huh. Then his eyes where ice blue. They almost glowed in the dark. I couldn't tell how tall he was but if I had to guess I would say he was about six foot four inches. "Hey." I decided to talk out loud because I still wasn't to comfortable with the mind speaking yet.

He smiled at me. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I am good." I was smiling. "I do have to say that I'm surprised at how well I can see." He laughed at this. Then he stood up and started walking over to me. I noticed a glass in his hand, which he handed to me when he got close enough. "Its time for you to eat." Of course I was curious but I didn't have time to ask. I caught a whiff of what was in the cup and it was to my mouth before I could blink. And within mere seconds the glass was empty. "Wow." was all I could manage to say.

"You'll get used to it."

Then next thing that happened freaked me out. I was looking at Spike and then my vision started to fade. It started on the outsides of my vision and then it kept going until I couldn't see any more. Then I saw Val standing in my sisters room, standing over her bed. He wasn't doing anything but staring. And it left just as quickly as it came.

As soon as my vision was back, I was still looking at Spike, the expression on his face was shocked. "What happened?" he asked in a small voice.

"I have no idea. My vision faded and then I saw Val standing over my sister while she was sleeping, then my vision came back." I stopped and then thought of something. "What did you see?"

"Your eyes went completely white. It started on the outside of your eyes and then it simply moved until it made your entire eye ball white."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any night world character names that are in my story.

That is just weird, I thought to myself. Then I remembered something, "Well, ever since I was nine years old I would have these dreams that would come true." I paused for a second to collect my thoughts. Then I continued, " Maybe this is just an evolved version of that."

Spike had this expression on his face, it looked like a mixture between thinking and proud. I don't know why he would be proud but then again, everybody is different.

After a few minutes of just sitting there in silence, I asked another question that has been on my mind. "Will I be able to go home?"

Spike closed the space that had been between us and said, "Of course you can. But there are a few things that we need to discuss first." All I did was nod my head. And he went ahead and continued. "Ok, first off, if you stay at home without Liz or me, you need to keep some bottles of blood with you. Second, always keep your fangs hidden. Third, you will be paler than you usually are, so if anybody asks, its a new look. And last but not least if you feel your vision starting to fade, close your eyes and sit down. We don't want anybody seeing your eyes going completely white, do we. I think that is it."

The funny thing is, normally with that amount of information, I would either have to have it repeated or write it down. Now, I don't have that problem. It is like my brain just absorbed it and put it away so I can always remember. I find it kind of cool, no more short term memory loss.

As I was rerunning what Spike had just told me my phone vibrated. When I looked at the screen I saw that it was a text message from my mom. Flipping open my phone to reveal the key board it read: _**Where are you? **_I sighed then typed in: _**I am at a friends house. I will be home later today. **_Right as I was about to shut my phone, it vibrated again. _**Ok sweetie, love you. Love you too.**_ I typed back and then shut my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Spike. He was sitting on the bed.

"It was my mom. She was wanting to know where I was. I told her I would be home later today." I stopped and looked at him, "Do you want to come stay with me for a few days?" I almost regretted saying but then he nodded his head yes. I let out a mental sigh.

Spike got up and walked to the closet. He pulled out two duffel bags. In the first bag he put clothes. I looked at all the clothes that he packed and I notice a bunch of tripp pants and band t shirts.

Then in the second bag, he opened it and revealed a cooler type box. It was apparently made to look like a duffel bag so hopefully nobody would go snooping through it. When I started to pay attention I noticed he typed in a pin code and then the cooler opened and there where bottles of blood inside. He closed it again and zipped it back up.

Then it hit me, that was a lot of stuff for just a few days. "Umm..." I stopped because I didn't want to sound stupid, but decided I needed to know. "Why are we taking so much?"

He smiled at me. "Because your young. You will need to feed a lot."

I just nodded my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do own any names that I might include in my story that come from the night world series.

Once our bags were packed, we got in the car and headed to my house.

The ride only took twenty minutes because they were staying not that far from me. The drive was relatively quiet, there was some music playing in the background.

He pulled into my driveway and we got out of the car. Instead of going straight into the house, I headed for the back yard. I walked over the the exact spot that I had been attacked only a few days before. I do have to say that Val did a great job about not making a mess.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Even without looking I knew that it was Spike. "You ok?" He asked. After a few seconds I turned around to look at him. "yeah. I just wanted to see this spot during the day."

Spike just nodded and waited until I was ready to go in my house.

It was hard to believe that a few days ago I was human and the only worries that I had was weather I should agree with mom and go to college with my sister. I miss being human, but there is nothing I can do about it now. So I put on a smile and finally walked in the house using the back door. The first spot I checked was the dinning room. That is usually where mom is because her computer desk is there. And of course, mom is sitting at her computer just typing away. When she heard the back door close, she looked in our direction.

"Hey mom. I'm back." I saw the look on her face when she took another look at me. She could see the difference. But I could tell she didn't think anything of it right at this point and time. "Hey honey. Who's your friend?"

"This is Spike. We went to high school together. But he moved after our sophomore year." Mom got up from here computer and walked over to us. She put her hand out in front of her and said "Nice to meet you." Spike gladly took her hand and shook it. "It is finally nice to meet you to. I am sorry about the confusion with her leaving without leaving a note."

My mom just laughed. "Don't worry about it." That's when her computer dinged and she sighed, "Looks like it is back to work. I will talk to you kids later ok." "Sure mom. No problem."

We went to my room to put our bags down. Spike got in one of the bags and handed me a bottle. As I drank it, his cell phone went off. He looked at it for a few seconds and then looked at me. "Liz wants to go to the mall." He didn't give me any more detail than that but it was fine by me. "Cool. Lets go." I finished the bottle and then hid it.

I told mom where we were going and that we would be back later.

It only takes fifteen minutes to get there and once we parked we headed for the food court entrance.

It seemed as soon as soon as we walked through the doors, a short girl attacked me. Well not really attacked but she practically jumped into my arms and started hugging me. Once she let me go, she said "Hi, I am Liz. We have met before. But you probably wouldn't remember." All I could do was stare at her. I had this feeling in my gut that I have known her for years but I couldn't place it.

Liz was shorter than me but not by much. Her hair was a dirty blond color and it was almost at her waist. And her eyes were pretty close to a lavender color.

Then she said, "This is my mate Cody. You have met him too."

And once again she must have been right because I got the same feeling looking at him that I did while I was looking at Liz. Cody was taller than me but not taller than Spike. His hair was bright red and it was shaggy and hung in his face. But his eyes were black. It was a little creepy but I got over it very quickly. All I kept thinking to my self was they made a very weird pair. But it all depends on how you look at it. I also thought me and Spike made a weird pair but it all depends on who you ask.

"So where to sis?" asked Spike.

All of a sudden she was at my side, "Well, Iris and I are going to hot topic. You boys are NOT allowed." And without another word she was dragging me away. I sent a silent **Help **to Spike but all I got back in return was laughing.

Once we where away from Spike and Cody I must have had a messed up look on my face because Liz said, "The reason they couldn't come was because I wanted to surprise Spike."

I was about to protest but then it clicked. Oh my god I said silently. But I got this feeling that she was not going to give up until I gave in. So I did what I always do, I just went along with it.

Of course I had no idea how I was going to pay for this but I decided to put that in the back of my mind.

After what felt like days, we exited the store holding something like twenty bags. Which about three thirds where for me. Liz paid for everything which made me very uncomfortable but she didn't seem to mind.

As we walked out of the store, the boys where sitting on a bench waiting for us. We started walking toward the exit, and it seemed like every single person in the room followed us all the way out. **What is everybody looking at** I asked Spike in his mind. Of course he sighed and said _They are looking at us because we are beautiful to them. _I was taken aback **Even me? ** He laughed _Yes even you._ I let the conversation drop after that. But I do have to say it did make me smile.

We parted on the way to our cars and Liz made sure to tell me that we would do this again soon. I groaned mentally and was hoping that it wasn't too soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any names that might come from the Night World Series.

Once we pulled out of the mall parking lot, we headed back to my house. I turned on the radio for some background noise. I then laid my head back on the head rest and closed my eyes. _How are you feeling? _Spike asked me mentally.

**I'm doing fine. Just a little tired. I never realized how tiring shopping could be. **

Spike tried to cover up a laugh with a cough. _Yeah, Liz is talented that way._

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I was thankful for that because I really didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to relax.

We walked in the front door of my house and saw mom was in the kitchen. It looked like she was cooking dinner. I started walking toward her when my vision stated to fade. I came to an abrupt stop and made a mental cry. The first thing I did was close my eyes, but I could feel Spike guiding me to the couch. The first thing I saw was myself. The picture widened and then I also saw Renny, Liz, Cody, Spike, and somebody I didn't know. We were walking on the campus of the University of Washington.

That's when my vision came back. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes. Spike was sitting next to me and my mom was standing in the door way.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked.

I let out a deep breath I was holding, "Yea I'm fine. Just a really bad migraine."

She just nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen. _Are you sure you are ok?_ Spike asked. His voice was filled with worry. **I am fine. I just had a vision that all of us would be attending the University of Washington.**

He just smiled and I knew that everything was going to be fine.

Spike stayed in the kitchen with my mother while I went to my bedroom to feed. Opening up the duffel bag, I pulled out a bottle and drank it. Just as I was hiding the bottle I heard Renny call my name.

"Come in." was all I said. I had a feeling what she wanted but I couldn't let on. "What's up?" Renny smiled at me and replied, "Well we got our decisions back from the colleges we applied to." She looked down and sighed, "I opened them up, even yours. I am sorry about that but I was very anxious to find out what the answers were. But that is besides the point. The point is we both got accepted to the University of Washington. I really want to go there." She looked back at me "What about you?"

"I knew that already."

She mouth was hanging open. I started to laugh when she asked, "How?"

"Really?" I asked her. "My dreams." Then it hit her. She slapped her forehead, forgetting all about that. "Duh! Dude you are such a freak!" I of course knew she was joking and simply said, "That is why you love me."

Renny started to walk out of my room but when she noticed I was not following she stopped and looked at me. "Are you coming?" Without waiting for my answer she turned toward the door and walked out. I waited for a few seconds and then headed in the direction Renny had went.

Once we told our mom what our plan was, she was ecstatic. She has always wanted to get out of this area but we could never afford to. But know we had a better chance of leaving.

"I am so proud of you girls. Now we just need to decide when you two will be leaving." mom replied. She had a huge smile on her mouth. Turns out that Renny had pretty much got a full ride due to her scholarships. And I was lucky enough to get a few grants that helped out a lot as well.

"Mrs. Villa?" Spike was trying to get her attention.

"Yes."

"Well I just had an idea. My family is going back to Washington in January. If you want, we could take the girls with us. That way they wouldn't be alone." as Spike said these words I could see my mothers smile possibly get wider.

"That would be a wonderful idea. As long as it is ok with the girls." She took a look at me but when she looked at Renny I knew she was worried. Renny was her baby. But to my surprise Renny agreed.


End file.
